From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~* Year Two
by StarliteStarbrite
Summary: This is the much anticipated *cough* sequel to (or continuation of) From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans Year One big surprise there! So please read that first. and i apologize rite now for the poor vocab seeing as how i didn't live in the 70s and i'm amer
1. The Summer Months

A/N: Okay this is a continuation of From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans Year One

A/N: Okay this is a continuation of From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans Year One. Big surprise there! And to all of my loyal readers *Someone behind me coughs* Ok to all of you have read the first one I apologize for taking forever to get this one out. I've just not been writing for some odd reason. I dunno why so don't ask me! Now read and enjoy!

***StarliteStarbrite***

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing! Well except a few of the characters like um Brooke and, um, er, well there really is no one else. Oh well. Read it anyway!

****

~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~

!Year Two!

Chapter 1: The Summer Months

****

July 31, 1972

Dear Diary,

Seeing how I finished out my other spiral last year I've missed recording a whole month of my life. I just neglected to get a new one. So let me fill you in:

That's right, nothing. I'm home from Hogwarts and Lis wants nothing to do with me! She seems convinced that I'm some kind of freak now cuz I showed her everything I brought home. So now I'm alone. I don't even have Petunia anymore. She didn't get a Hogwarts letter, so now she's locked herself in her room. She won't even speak to me! I've sent owls to all of my friends but I haven't gotten any back! I'm miserable here!

-Love-

Lily

August 3, 1972 Dear Diary, 

Ok things are a bit better. I got two owls today, one from Brooke and one from Remus both asking me to come and stay with them for a bit. Mum agreed, though she was a bit skeptical with Remus. I tried to tell her we are just friends but she seems set on the fact that I fancy him. So I'm leaving for Brooke's in 3 days and then both of us are going to Remus' on the 18th. I'm so happy I could bust. Only Petunia is still sulking and Mum and Dad aren't helping. They keep going on about how proud they are of me and that stuff. It's not good!

-Love-

Lily

August 6, 1972 

Dear Diary,

I'm at Brookes! I just got here today and I love it! But they came and picked me up in the weirdest way, through the fireplace! Scared the crap out of Petunia, she ran out of the room screaming. Mum and Dad were just amazed. Brooke said it was something called Floo Powder. And, oh my god, I just get it Floo, fireplaces, fireplaces have floos! Alright that makes sense now! Oh and believe me that is the weirdest most uncomfortable way to travel. I got dizzy and nauseous and I fell and almost broke my nose at the end. Anyway, Brooke's house is huge! Her family is obviously loaded. This place has 3 floors and I can't even count the rooms. There's a pond in the front yard with all kinds of weird creatures living in it. They've got little servants called house elves I think. They kinda creep me out a bit always bowing and stuff but I guess it's kinda nice. Oh and there's magic EVERYWHERE! It's so amazing and I love it!

-Love-

Lily

August 17, 1972 

Dear Diary,

I've just had the best week! Me and Brooke have just been hanging out all week. She has this field behind her house where she taught me to play quidditch. I'm not too bad at it. We were tossing the quaffle around, then we'd switch and hit a bludger at each other (I've got bruises all over my arms and stuff), then just today we let the snitch loose and I caught it within 10 minutes. Brooke told me I should try out for the Gryffindor team cuz there's gonna be 3 open spots. I'm considering it but I don't know. I don't think I'm that good! But this week has just been amazing. I love this house! And this family. There is never a dull moment here. Like her brother blew up his porridge this morning, I'm not really sure how. Actually I don't think he knows how he did it either but it was hilarious! I'm totally gonna miss it here!

-Love-

Lily
August 18, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Brook and I just got Remus'. His house is lots smaller than Brooke's but it's really cozy and all. I really like it a lot, but something's just not right. His mum, she's fine. And when I asked her about how sick she'd been she looked pretty confused. Then she looked at Remus and suddenly seemed to remember. Something was wrong, I think Remus lied to us. Something else is going on. I just don't know what.

-Love-

Lily

August 21, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Okay so we went to Diagon Alley today. Me, Brooke, and Remus had a great time. We went to Gringotts first and they have this like huge underground roller coaster that holds vaults for like every wizarding family in the world! It was so fun, Brooke was totally sick afterward though, her face went all green and she couldn't walk. Me and Remus were just laughing and loving it! So we got all our stuff and when we were in Zonko's, the joke shop, we found this powder that will make you tell the truth to whatever some asks you. I think we're gonna play Truth or Dare tonight to test it out. Well after the 3 of us were done shopping we met up with James and Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron. They both had like 6 bags from Zonko's, I swear it looked like they bought out the shop. "Did not!" says James as he reads over my shoulder. *Smacks him with my pillow* Oh no! Pillow fight!

-Love-

Lily

August 22, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Okay I'm the only one awake right now. Everyone else is still crashed on the living room floor. Not even Mrs. Lupin is awake yet. I just wanted to give you an accurate account of our game last night with the Truth or Dare potion. This is the only way I can think to do this so it's kinda like in a play format! So here:

Me: K! We're so playing truth or dare with this powder!

Brooke: Totally!

Remus: *going pale* I'm not playing. (Another reason for me to think something is up.)

James: why not?

Remus: don't feel like it!

Sirius: Suit yourself. I'm in!

Brooke: I'm going first. Lil' truth or dare?

Me: Truth *Brooke hands me a small glass of water with the truth powder in it. I drink it. It's pretty good, tastes like grapes*

Brooke: Have you ever been kissed?

Me: *blushing* no.

Sirius: I could change that! *winks at me*

Me: Keep dreaming! My turn, James truth or dare?

James: truth *he takes a drink of water* yum grapes!

Me: Are you trying to date the entire school by the time you graduate?

James: No I'm just not a commiter! Wait did I actually say that that's not what I meant! I mean of course I am, the more the better! *grins lop-sidedly*

Brooke: You are such a guy!

James: Well last time I checked . . .

Brooke: Ugh! Don't continue! Please! *me and her burst into giggles*

James: Sirius, truth or dare?

Sirius: Dare! I like to be an individual! *winks again*

James: You gotta kiss Red!

Me: No way! I don't agree to this!

Remus: Yeah Jamsie! That's not fair.

Sirius: Hey hush up you! *mockingly angry*

James: Fine, you've got to run starkers down to the street lamp on the corner and back!

Sirius: Oke doke! (takes shirt off.) *Me and Brooke break into a fit of giggles again* (sirius walks outside, the rest of us crowd at the window. He drops his pants and takes off! Me and Brooke are still giggling.)

Remus: Quick get his clothes! (Brooke runs outside and grabs Sirius' pants and runs back inside) Lock the door! (Brooke locks the door just as Sirius reaches it)

Sirius: (Banging on door) Guys! This is not funny! (Me and Brook are doubled up laughing, Remus and James are rolling on the floor laughing so hard they are crying)

Remus: (composing himself slightly) Open a window make him crawl back in!

Sirius: That was not funny! (as he crawls through the window grinning!) You'll pay for that! (Pointing at Brooke)

Brooke: Yeah ok! And please put your pants back on.

Sirius: No I thought I'd leave them off! You, truth or dare?

Brooke: Truth (grinning takes a drink of water)

Sirius: Damn! (face falls) ok what are you most scared of?

Brooke: My dad leaving. (suddenly serious)

Me: *glances at Brooke* ok this game is so-o over!

Well wasn't that eventful. Ok James the git is reading over my shoulder again. I have to go beat him up now!

-Love-

Lily
August 31, 1972 

Dear Diary,

What a week! Being back with my friends again is awesome! And I've got a full year of them ahead of me. Yay! I'm going back to school tomorrow! I miss the castle and my dorm and my bed. I'm so glad I'm gonna be back again tomorrow night! Ahh I can't wait!!!

-Love-

Lily

A/N: Sorry about the weird telling of the Truth or Dare game. I honestly wanted to put the whole game in and I couldn't think of any way to do that especially in this diary form! I've got one other conversation that will be like that but that's in the next chapter which isn't up yet! *sobs* So sorry bout that! Oh and if anyone doesn't like this diary format I (for some odd reason) have this written in the regular way so email me ([Devilsangel0809@aol.com][1]) and I'll give you the story format I guess. The next part should be up some time early next week. I'm going to be at my grandparents and computerless all weekend! Sorry! Oh well I'd love for you to click in that little box below and write a review! I'll love you forever if you do! Tanky-'oo!

***StarliteStarbrite***

   [1]: mailto:Devilsangel0809@aol.com



	2. September and October

A/N: Oke doke I'm back on my computer yay

A/N: Oke doke I'm back on my computer yay!!! And I spent last night getting this chapter finished so I could post it today! But first off I wanna thank everyone that reviewed my story! So here goes:

Kaybanana ~ yay you read my first one too! Thanks for reviewing!

Andicarmen ~ Peter is here in this chapter! (and to everyone else sorry I totally forgot about him in the first story and I'm not leaving him out cuz I don't like him. I don't mind him too much until he goes bad!)

Damiani ~ first off neat name does it mean something? And second the Lily and James stuff will come later! Cuz they're only 12 and I don't really think they're gonna figure out they're destined to be together just yet! But watch for it eventually!

Lily_Dee ~ If you really want the story format I'll mail it to you cuz I have that version mostly written cuz of when I was deciding how to continue it! So just ask and you shall receive!

And to everyone else ~ yay! Thanks for reviewing! 

Ok so that's my thanks section. Oh and a reviewer from my first story told me that my grammar was "wretched". Um the reason my grammar is bad is cuz this is a diary. In my diary I don't write perfectly so I figured a 12 year old Lily wouldn't either so I'm sorry but that's just the way I write! In this chapter they return to Hogwarts and we see Peter! Yay! Well read, enjoy and review!

***StarliteStarbrite***

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

Year Two

Chapter 2: September and October

****

September 1 wait no 2, 1972

Dear Diary,

I'm back. I feel like I'm at home again. How I do love this castle so! Trick stairs and all. This poor guy got stuck in one of them on the way up to Gryffindor tower after the feast today. James and Remus were right behind him though, and they pulled him out. The kid thanked them all they way up to the portrait hole; I think he said his name was Peter. He seems all right.

Well the train ride up here was a blast! We played Exploding Snap like the whole way. Well except for the 10 minutes the greasy git Snape was in our compartment. He made some terrible mudblood wise crack and I got so fed up with him that I slapped him and told him to get the hell away from me! James had jumped up too like he was about to do the same thing! It was totally nice of him even though I didn't need it! The feast was amazing of course; the cooks here are great! And now it's off to bed!

-Love-

Lily

P.S. The guys managed to get themselves detention today! The first day! It must be a record!

****

September 3, 1972

Dear Diary,

Classes started today. Had double Charms and DADA! What a way to start the morning! Or week for that matter, Slywarki! Oh joy! 

-Love-

Lily

****

September 12, 1972

Dear Diary,

Quidditch trials are in 2 weeks. Brooke's finally convinced me to try out. I agreed only if she would with me. She's a pretty good beater and that's one of the spots open! Also a seeker and a chaser! I think James is gonna try out too! Wouldn't that be awesome if all 3 of us were on the team? Ahh! Happy thoughts! So this kid Peter Pettigrew, he's pretty cool, in a weird sorta way. He's a short little kid and he's not to bright but he's pretty nice and a good help with pranks! He seems to like to be around us more than around the other 1st years. They don't seem to like him too much.

And James Potter is still the same boy! His 1st girlfriend of the year is some Ravenclaw 3rd year! Maybe this year I'll just give you a number for him at the end of each term!

-Love-

Lily

****

September 20, 1972

Dear Diary,

Ok Remus left for the weekend last week. Said his cousin died. But he showed me family pictures when I was there and he doesn't HAVE any cousins! I was positive he's lying so I'm sitting down to figure this out. Hmm, he leaves every month. Usually for the weekend, but sometimes just for the night. There's no way he could get home and back in 1 night! Just no way! And he always comes back looking like hi didn't sleep all night. Maybe he doesn't sleep. Wait! Hold on! . . . Okay I just checked my diary from last year (don't ask why I have it with me I don't know!), and look February_ 23, 1972 Remus is gone again . . . There's a full moon tonight! Spooky! _I think Remus might be a werewolf! It's crazy but I mean, he leaves every month on the full moon! It makes sense, the poor thing! Oh how terrible that's gotta be for him! I need to talk to him!

-Love-

Lily

****

September 21, 1972

Dear Diary,

I hate Slywarki! ARGGGGHHHHH!!!!! I wrote a note to Remus today in class and told him I needed to talk to him and for him to meet me in the common room at 9:30. Slywarki saw me give him the note and took it. He "read" it to the class! He made up all this shit about how I "loved him and needed him" that wasn't even in the note! And now I've got detention with him and won't be able to talk to Remus tonight! GRRRRRR!!

-Love-

Lily

****

September 22, 1972

Dear Diary,

I finally got to talk to Remus today. I was right! Let me explain. I found him at breakfast this morning and asked if he wanted to take a walk around the lake with me. He agreed and this was basically how our conversation went:

Me: I need to talk to you.

Him: What about Red? (They've all picked up on that nickname now)

Me: You.

Him: What about me?

Me: About why you leave every month.

Him: I told you my cousin died.

Me: Remus don't lie to me. You don't have any cousins.

Him: Ok so you got me.

Me: Is there anything you wanna tell me?

Him: No.

Me: Are you sure, cuz I wouldn't tell anyone else.

Him: You wouldn't want to know.

Me: I think I already do.

Him: What, how?

Me: There's always a full moon when you leave.

Him: You noticed that huh?

Me: Not right away. At first I just thought it was weird that you left on school nights and stuff, but then I just figured that your mum must be really sick. But then I say her this summer and she was perfectly healthy.

Him: Yeah that was kinda a give away! I'm surprised you're the only one who's figured this out. I'm not a very good liar. So how long have you known?

Me: About 2 days!

Him: Ok well, please don't tell anyone else that I'm a werewolf! Ugh I even hate saying it. It sounds so terrible.

Me: I won't tell them but they're gonna figure it out eventually!

Him: I know, I just don't want them to desert me!

Me: (Giving him a big hug) Oh Remus, they wouldn't do that. I won't do that! They're your friends, James, Peter, and Sirius will understand that it wasn't your fault!

Him: Thanks Red.

I know everyone else is gonna figure it out soon. He can't have his whole family die! I just hope no one freaks on him!

-Love-

Lily

****

September 30, 1972

Dear Diary,

Brooke's birthday is next week! I dunno what to get her. Usually I consult with her when buying gifts. I'll have to talk to Meg about it. I'm terrible at getting people stuff! Oh crap! Quidditch trials start in 15 minutes. Bye!

-Love-

Lily

****

Later on September 30, 1972

Dear Diary,

Ok I choked. I sucked. I couldn't even catch the Snitch once. The team must have thought I was a joke! It was terribly embarrassing! Some 6th year got the spot! Brooke did great though it seems the team had already promised the spot to a 5th year or something! It was so terrible! But James got the Chaser spot! It was awesome. He's so-------o! I couldn't believe it. The team was blown away and they instantly gave him the spot! I can't believe I let Brooke talk me into that! It was so embarrassing! ARGGGGH! I can't get over how mad I was!

-Love-

Lily

****

October 5, 1972

Dear Diary,

Brooke's birthday is today. She's all happy and giddy walking around like she's queen. It's pissing Meg off she's up here in our dorm venting to Farah. I think Brooke's being kinda funny actually. But it is kinda nice to have her gone for a bit. The guys took her out. I'm not really sure where they went but oh well.

James started quidditch practice and it's all he talks about. He's really starting to drive me insane. I mean could he rub it in my face that I didn't make it any more? He can be so arrogant sometimes. And he's flying through girls once again! ARGGGH! Okay, done venting. Oh Brooke's back. She looks like she's been running around outside all day. And she just dumped some stuff on her bed form under her robes. Wait, they're shopping bags, I've gotta here this. Okay the guys took her to Hogsmeade (a town nearby) through a secret passage of something. Sounds like fun. Ooh she's gonna show me all the stuff she got!

-Love-

Lily

****

October 12, 1972

Dear Diary,

Nothing exciting has really happened here. Here being the key word. Everywhere else seems to be having problems. That Voldemort guy is messing up so many people's lives. He's even killing muggles. No one seems to know why; maybe he just likes killing people. I dunno, I just know that he's really starting to scare people, they don't even wanna say his name, which in itself is scary. Voldemort. It just wounds like an evil name. All this stuff is starting to scare me. I dunno why. I don't think he'll kill my family cuz they're all muggles and not connected to our world except through me and I'm nobody special. I'm just a 12-year-old girl. And anyways I don't think he'll attack here, Dumbledore wouldn't let him. I hope.

-Love-

Lily

****

October 18, 1972

Dear Diary,

Tonight's the full moon. Remus has to transform, actually he probably is already a wolf. That's kinda weird. Remus is so quiet and smart and gentle. I find it hard to believe that right now he's roaming around as a full-fledged monster. Scary. Oh well, I like him anyway. And I hope he tells Sirius, Peter, and James soon cuz, they're his best friends and I think it'll be better if he doesn't have to lie to them. It's his decision though.

-Love-

Lily

****

October 20, 1972

Dear Diary,

They all know. James figured it out and clued the rest of us in. I feigned being surprised so no one would know that I knew. But somehow I wasn't surprised enough for James. He cornered me later and was like "You knew." I don't know how he could tell, he said it was in my eyes. He could tell I was lying just by looking at me, not even my mother can do that! I can't figure out how he can. Oh well, they asked Remus about it and the first thing he did was look at me but I could see on his face that he knew I hadn't told. So he admitted it and he almost broke down when everyone assured him they weren't gonna ditch him. Me, Brooke, and Meg just gave him a big hug as he sat barely holding back his tears. You could just see the happiness and relief on his face.

I just got done talking to him like 10 minutes ago. He told me how relieved he was. Sirius had promised they'd find a way to help him (though I'm not really sure they can!). He said he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him since he doesn't have to lie and try to keep it form us. One thing I noticed was that his eyes were a yellowish brown yesterday and today, usually they're blue. I figure that's an after effect of the transformation. That was kinda creepy.

-Love-

Lily

****

October 27, 1972

Dear Diary,

Yay! Halloween is in 4 days! Me and the girls are going trick-or-treating again and we're trying to come up with good costumes. The guys all have detention that night (they dragged Peter down with them) so we can't scare them again. Poo! But the girls better be expecting us this year. I'm looking for a better candy outcome this year. Last year was pitiful, but then again I don't think anyone was expecting us. Oh well! It's gonna be a blast! Yay! 4 days!

-Love-

Lily

****

October 31, 1972

Dear Diary,

What a gorgeous evening. The feast tonight was just amazing. The Hall had like 11 or 12 huge pumpkins carved into jack-o-laterns. Like seriously they were huge, 3 meters tall by 2 ½ meters wide, would be my guess! And there was thousands and thousands of live bats around the ceiling (which was a clear velvety black sprinkled with stars). It was gorgeous.

So we basically just got back from trick-or-treating! It was so fun. We made a potion earlier that made our skin turn colors and we charmed our hair and robes to match our skin. They alternated the colors of the rainbow. So that's what we went as, rainbows! I think we scared the shit out of the 1st year girls, everyone else remembered us from last year and loved it! So we actually did get a lot more candy. And now we're waiting to ambush the guys when they come back. We're gonna charm their hair and robes and force feed them what's left of the potion then make them go trick-or-treating too! Wish us luck!

-Love-

Lily

A/N: okay sorry the conversation with Remus is like that but it's just like the situation with the truth or dare game I just wanted to put the whole thing in! So far that's the last one of those but I am planning on them playing truth or dare a lot more so if you guys don't mind it in that form I'll put the other games like that too! It's fun to do! And now they all know! Oooooh! The big secret's out! How will things progress from here? Find out next time in From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans Year Two Chapter 3! Sorry got a bit carried away there! As always please click in the little box below and write a review! They make me feel special! Tanky-'oo!! Oh and suggestions are always welcome who knows maybe your idea will show up!


	3. November and December

A/N: ok this chapter is up pretty quickly from the last one

A/N: ok this chapter is up pretty quickly from the last one. I was just in writing mode today I guess! So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

***StarliteStarbrite***

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

!Year Two!

Chapter 3: November and December

****

November 1, 1972

Dear Diary,

Okay last night was hilarrious. The guys totally jumped out of their skin when we got them. And parading them around the dormitories was sooooo fun! They totally loved it! I think the guys scared the 1st year girls a bit much though. They started chasing the girls and mauling them until we dragged the rainbows out! It was nuts. But we all did end up with a nice bit of Honeydukes' chocolate. Honeydukes is the sweet shop in Hogsmeade. I can't wait to go there. Next year we're allowed. Yay!

-Love-

Lily

****

November 10, 1972

Dear Diary,

Today was the first quidditch match of the season! We won! It was amazing. We beat Ravenclaw and they won the Cup last year. Well actually most of their team graduated last year so they have a mostly new team but who cares! We beat them. James played amazingly. He scored like 40 points. It was awesome! All his practicing actually accomplished something besides giving him a big head. So yeah we just got done with a killer party! Sirius, Remus, and Peter disappeared for a bit and came back with a butt load of food! I think they know how to get into the kitchens, I'll have to ask them how later. Oh well, the party ended only like 20 minutes ago when Professor McGonnagall stormed in and broke it up. She's no fun. I wish Masenelly had come in instead, she would have joined in! Poo! So now I was just sitting up in our dorm, but Brooke's snoring was driving me nuts. So I'm down here in the common room. Alone. Well actually here come James. I guess he couldn't sleep either.

-Love-

Lily

****

November 11, 1972

Dear Diary,

Well me and James talked for like 3 hours last night (well technically it was this morning but who cares?) and he's actually a good person to talk to. He was telling me about his family. His dad works for Gringotts (I don't remember exactly what he does) and his mum works for the _Daily Prophet_. He's also got a little sister, Kylie. She's 8, and James showed me a picture of her and she's adorable! He was also telling me about his current girlfriend (whoopity-doo) and the crowd of 1st year girls that follow him everywhere. Personally, I think it's hilarious that he has a "fan club". The James Potter Fan Club. That has a nice ring to it. Th thinks it's terrible. The girls never leave him alone! Ha ha!

-Love-

Lily

****

November 15, 1972

Dear Diary,

Me, Brooke, and Meg were sitting in the common room writing our Potions essay, James and Peter were playing chess on the floor next to us. When Sirius comes bursting down the stairs yelling about something. The he tells us that they're gonna become Animagi! The he has the nerve to say that me, Brooke, and Meg can't because it's too dangerous and it's illegal. Brooke got all pissy and yelled at him about how unfair that was. Personally, I agree with her. It's no more dangerous and illegal for us than it is for them. I told Sirius that and yelled at him calling him a sexist git and me and Brooke both stomped up here! So now we're both sitting here fuming and I'm wondering where Meg is! Okay she just came in now and needs to talk to us. Hold on.

Okay now I'm considerably calmer. Meg just talked to me and Brooke for like ½ an hour. She doesn't think it's a good idea for us to become Animagi. She said it's so dangerous and she's not gonna do it. I mean I kinda see her point, but I wanna help Remus cuz he's my friend too! But after talking it over with Meg Brooke and I agreed not to do it. I know Sirius was just looking out for our best interests, but I'm still a bit peeved at him. I did agree to help them figure out how to do it, Brooke refuses though. She said that she didn't wanna help with it if she can't be part of it.

So it's the full moon tonight. Remus is once again a wolf. I still can't get over how weird that is. Especially since Sirius, Peter, and James are gonna be animals too. Well now Brooke's asleep still a bit upset and I'm exhausted.

-Love-

Lily

****

November 24, 1972

Dear Diary,

Okay I had a detention with Slywarki today. And like the fact that I had it was totally unfair. So in class yesterday we're practicing a spell that shoots water jets out of your wand. And Sirius sprayed me and I had a Wetstart Firework (a new Fillibusters creation) in pocket. And it goes off when Sirius sprayed me. Not only did it send sparks and stars everywhere it also burned a hole through my robes! And I got detention for setting off fireworks in class! So I had to go organize all of Slywarki's spell books. He's got thousands and it took me hours. I only just got back! I hate him so much! Oh and I did manage to secure Sirius a bed in the hospital wing for the night! It was fun but I think he'll be okay! Might not be able to have kids but who knows!

-Love-

Lily

****

December 13, 1972

Dear Diary,

Wow it's been two weeks since I last wrote! Well I've been really busy. I mean the teachers are trying to cram as much homework in before Christmas holidays as possible. Plus I've been trying to help out the guys with this Animagus thing. But we don't even know were to start! We can't ask Madam Pince (the librarian) cuz we don't even study Animagi until our 3rd year, I think. Oh and there was that ever so difficult first step of showing Sirius and James how the library works! Well Remus was ecstatic when James told him they could help him and what they were gonna do. I've never seen him look so happy! Well on the subject of being happy, Christmas hols start a week from tomorrow! Yay! I'm going how this time. I can't wait to see Mum and Dad, and I really hope Petunia has gotten over her hating me state! Cuz if she spends 2 weeks ignoring me it's gonna be a pretty stinky holiday. Remus is out tonight! Ooh I think I just heard him. It was a howl! Neat! I hope he's doing all right!

-Love-

Lily

****

December 21, 1972

Dear Diary,

I'm on the Hogwarts Express on my way home right now! Brooke's on the bench across from me snoring away! James and Remus are in the seat behind me and I'm scared to even look at what they're doing. Okay I think there was just a small explosion back there and I'm a bit worried! Okay just and Exploding Snap card house! James' eyebrows are a bit singed and his glasses are covered in soot. It's actually pretty funny looking.

Anywhoo I can't wait to get home! Mum's taking me shopping tomorrow so I can get everyone's Christmas presents. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight so that i can shop in London and Diagon Alley! Yay! Ow! Kit just clawed her way up my leg! I think the card house explosion scared her a bit! We're almost back! I can see London. Yay!

-Love-

Lily

****

December 22, 1972

Dear Diary,

I just had an awesome day! Me and Mum spent all day shopping! It was o much fun. I bought everyone's christmas presents, and Mum bought me a new necklace as an early birthday present. It's beautiful. It's a silver chain with a little white lily on it. The tiny flower is so detailed it's gorgeous! I love it so much. Geez, today was just so much fun I hated coming home and ruining it. Daddy was home when we got here. He gave me a hug and we talked about the school year so far. Well the spoiler of being home is Petunia. She obviously hasn't gotten over it yet. She still hates me. And Mum and Daddy didn't make it much better, they kept asking me questions about school and they totally ignored Petunia all through dinner. I dunno she's just being weird. I really hope she does come to her sense.

-Love-

Lily

****

December 25, 1972

Dear Diary,

Well today was a story-book Christmas. It was snowing when I woke up and the whole world was blanketed in it. We went to Grandmum's for dinner. Mum wouldn't let us open our presents 'til we got there. I got a bunch of nice stuff including a pretty emerald sweater from Daddy. Petunia showed her obvious dislike for me, she gave me a rock. I almost started crying when I opened the box. It was terrible. I can't believe her.

So Mum was telling the whole family what a good witch I am and how my grades were exceptional last year! It was almost sickening. But I did find out from all Mum's bragging that my Grandmum's sister had been a witch too! So I'm not the only one in the family! But Mum just went on and on!

Okay on much the same depressing note Mum took me to her office Christmas party a couple days ago. She bragged to all her friends about what a good student I am and all that. If looks could kill Petunia would have murdered Mum that night. It was terrible.

-Love-

Lily

A/N: Okay look at that 2 chapters in one day! Now be a responsible reader and write a review. It's not hard just click in the little box below and type away. Tanky-'oo bunches!

***StarliteStarbrite***


	4. January and February

A/N: Oke doke I just basically wanted to thank people for reviewing my stories it totally means a lot to me ****

A/N: Oke doke I just basically wanted to thank people for reviewing my stories it totally means a lot to me. I specially wanna thank Kaybanana, Goofball (who I believe I've talked to), andicarmen, and Damiani for continuesly reviewing this story. Like all three chapters basically! Thanks a ton! So now enjoy:

~Laura

P.S. Laura is my real name and it's a lot easier to type the ***StarliteStarbrite*** so from now on I sign my author's notes like that!

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

!Year Two!

Chapter 4: January and February

****

January 1, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well this New Year was definitely not as fun as last year. I did set off some fireworks outside with Daddy at midnight, but that's about it. I'm glad I'm going back Thursday! I'm sick of Petunia glaring at me every time I see her. 2nd term starts on Monday! Joy, Slywarki right away! I guess I should probably start on my homework that I neglected to do last week!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 3, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm back! And so glad that I am! Home sucked basically. No Petunia and no Lis to keep me sane! Ugh! The train ride back was particularly, um, boring. James and Remus blew up several card houses and Brooke, well, she in her truly lazy state slept. The only exciting part was when James and Remus blew up a house right in Brooke's snoring face. She got up and started screaming at them. Then, when they just laughed some more and refused to apologize she hexed them both. Remus' ears spent the rest of the ride twitching and James had a case of permanent hiccups. So other than that eventful 5 minutes I sat reading. My book _Quidditch Through the Ages _was actually a pretty good read. You see I'm determined to be on the house team eventually. Even if I'm only good enough in my 7th year! So I'm working hard. Well actually I'm just reading up on the sport it's too cold to play right now, but when it gets warmer I'll be working hard. And actually the book was pretty interesting, it turns out that quidditch was invented in the 11th century at a place called Queedetch Marsh!

Okay I got way sidetracked! So I'm really glad to be back. James has gotten himself detention already (what could I expect?). He put a sign on Snape's back that said 'I'm a greasy git! Someone smack me pleez!' Well, McGonnagall saw him and he got detention. Ha! While on the note of James I promised you a number of girlfriends at the end of each term and at the end of 1st term he's had 7! 2 gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin (that one was a bet with Sirius but it still counts). What am I going to do with that boy? Someday someone's gonna break his heart and it'll crush him. It's getting late and I'm tired.

-Love-

Lily

****

January 11, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well I survived my first week of 2nd term. I just don't get the teachers here. It seems like they give us holidays just so they can give us extra homework. I mean they pile it on the week before holidays start and they pile it on the week after they end! Both times claiming it makes up for the time off! I think they just enjoy our stress! Ahh! I've got so much work to do this weekend! But my birthday's a week from today! Yay!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 12, 1973

Dear Diary,

For the record I tried to work today! Okay so it snowed last night. A lot. I was in the common room just starting my History essay (bor-ring!) when Remus called to me from across the common room that they all were gonna have a snow fight and I better get my ass over there. I told them that I had 3 essays to write so I couldn't. He whispered something to Sirius and Brooke. Suddenly Brooke dashed up the stairs and Sirius came over and stood behind me. Brooke came running back downstairs carrying 2 cloaks with Meg trailing behind her. Then out of now where Sirius stood me up and then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me all the way outside (I'm yelling and beating on his back the whole way!) when he got outside he dropped me into a huge snowdrift. I was soaked! So then I bewitched 4 snowballs to follow Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James around and bounce off their heads. So needless to say we all got wet, but it was so fun. Me, Brooke, and Meg were outnumbered so the 3 of us got very wet. After like 2 or 3 hours we trudged back up here narrowly missing Filch who would have slaughtered us for dragging in so much water and snow. James, Sirius, and Peter went to get us some hot chocolate with marshmallows. The rest of us just collapsed into chairs. So we actually spent the rest of the day roasting marshmallows in the fireplace and playing truth of dare. Remus actually agreed to play this time. I don't fell like writing out the whole game so this is basically what happened: a) Brooke admitted to liking a Ravenclaw 4th year named Joey, I think. B) James has to give Snape a bear hug the next time he sees him. C) I got suckered into (well dared to) spend all Monday flirting with Lucious Malfoy a Slytherin 3rd year. He's pretty good looking but he's an ass! D) Remus told us that he'd been bitten when he was 5 years old and that he'd almost bitten his sister once! E) Peter told us that the sorting hat almost put him in Slytherin. F) Meg had to kiss Sirius (courtesy of James' dare) Meg weaseled out of it by kissing him on the cheek. And g) Sirius told us that he liked James' most recent ex-girlfriend. James told him that he was welcome to her. Weird how guys are. I don't think I'd ever let my best friend date one of my exs. Well maybe not never but they'd have to wait a real long time. Granted I don't have any exs so it doesn't really matter.

-Love-

Lily

****

January 14, 1973

Dear Diary,

I just spent all day flirting with Lucious Malfoy. It was one of the worst things I've ever done. The worst part about it was that he flirted right back like he was enjoying it! Yuck! *gagging* I did finish all my essays yesterday so I'm proud to say I'm detentionless! James, Sirius, and Brooke didn't get so lucky. Ha! That sucks! They've got to scrub bedpans Friday night! Gross!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 18, 1973

Dear Diary,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm 13! I'm finally a teenager. I can't believe it. I feel so old. I mean usually I don't feel any different on my birthdays but this year is different. I feel I dunno just older. Stuff is supposed to happen to me this year. Good stuff I mean. Like maybe I could have my first boyfriend and my first kiss! Eee! I'm so excited! Well since Sirius and James have detentions tonight they, Remus, and Peter are taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow! Yay!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 19, 1973

Dear Diary,

Hogsmeade is amazing! It's like Diagon alley with all its shops! It was just so amazing. The 4 guys took me to a statue of and ugly witch and they made a hole in its back and pushed me through it. We were in the secret passageway that Brooke talked about. It came out in the cellar at Honeydukes. So we spent the day walking around and shopping. We had lunch in the 3 Broomsticks and they have this stuff there called butterbeer. It's sooooo good. It just warms you right up from the inside! Oh I'm addicted for life. So yeah needless to say I had a great day! I love the 4 of them forever for taking me there. I can't wait 'til I can go there without having to sneak around. I think 3rd years and up are allowed to go! Next year!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 26, 1973

Dear Diary,

Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game today. Ravenclaw flattened Slytherin. So Slytherin is out of the running. They've already lost twice since the lost to Hufflepuff a while back and now to Ravenclaw. Our chances of winning the Cup look good this year! It'd be way cool if we won!

-Love-

Lily

****

February 6, 1973

Dear Diary,

Valentine's Day is next week. I love Valentine's Day. Everything is so happy! I'm making valentines for everyone again. This time I'm putting Cheering Charms on them so everyone will be happy when they open them. Plus I'm putting what I've got left of my Honeyduke's chocolate in them. I hope my friends caught on from last year and make their own valentines too! That'd be so fun!

On a totally different note full moon tonight. Still no luck finding anything on Animagi. I can't believe this is this hard to find! It drives me nuts! I might just have to ask Professor McGonnagall. Maybe. I guess I could tell her that I'd read the word and wanted to know more about them. That could work.

-Love-

Lily
****

February 14, 1973

Dear Diary,

HI! *giggling madly* You know those Cheering Charms I put in my valentines? I think they were a bit strong. I gave them to everyone at breakfast and right now it is 4:50 p.m. and they haven't quite worn off yet. So basically we've all been giggling all day! It made for a really fun day and it got us all detention with McGonnagall. She didn't appreciate the fact that we were so happy and she wasn't too happy that we laughed through her class today. She said she found it "rude and disrespectful". I just thought it was funny. I wonder how Peter did. He was in his classes all alone giggling like mad. That sucks. Oh well it was fun!

-Love-

Lily

****

February 21, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay detention with McGonnagall stunk. We had to clean all the tapestries in the whole castle! So onto today! We had transfiguration today and we finally figured out a way to get some information on this whole Animagi thingy. Meg went up to Professor McGonnagall after class and asked her what book to look in to find out info about Animagi. She used the excuse I made up saying she read about it somewhere and wanted to know more. So McGonnagall told her it was in a book called _Super Advanced Transfiguration: A Book for Those Who Want to Become a Professor_. So we went to the library and got the book. Meg checked it out and we just flipped through it. There's a whole huge section on Animagi. Everyone told me to read the section since I'd probably understand it the best. I dunno why they think that, I mean I get good marks and all but Transfiguration is James' subject. I'm good at Charms. I dunno. It's a really long section though and it'll probably take me a couple of days to get through it.

-Love-

Lily
****

February 23, 1973

Dear Diary,

So I've spent basically all day reading. I finally got through that damn section. It turns out that it's gonna take them a couple of years. They have to perform all these spells on themselves (each on lets one part of your body be able to change) and you can only do one spell every 2 months to give your body time to adjust. And they were right it is totally dangerous, if you mess up even one syllable it can totally change the outcome. You also have no idea what animal you're going to become until you're totally done with the whole thing. It's insane and I'm kinda glad I don't have to go through it now. There's just one problem though. The book, it didn't give the spell that you need to actually do it. But, it did tell us what book had even more information (_Animagi, A Guide to Knowing and Becoming_). But it's bound to be in the restricted section if it's even here at all. Which I don't doubt that it is cuz the library here had like every book on magic ever written.

So when I finally found James, Peter, and Sirius (well and Remus too) to tell them all this (they were coming back from dinner, which I read through and missed) they were totally excited that I had figured this all out. They were so happy that they treated me to dinner. Actually they just took me to the kitchens. They're down a floor beneath the Great Hall. You walk down this long hallway to a picture of a fruit bowl. You have to tickle the pear and a handle appears. And the kitchens are huge! There's all these stoves and there's 5 long tables positioned (I think) exactly under the tables in the Great Hall. Then the bet part is the cooks! They're these funny little creatures called house-elves. They're so cute, they run around curtsying and bowing and asking if you want anything. James says he's got a couple at home and they're dead useful. They seem like it. They gave me a full meal complete with cookies and pastries for dessert. They also gave the 5 of us mugs of hot chocolate to take back upstairs with us!

-Love-

Lily

A/N again: Well that's chapter 4! Oww Lily's finally a teenager and she's expecting so much from the next year of her life. Will she get what she expected who knows to find out you'll have to keep reading! And while you're waiting for the next part you may as well write a review! Thanks a bunch! 


	5. March and April

A/N: Yay Damiani

A/N: Yay Damiani! *Waves* You are the only one (as of yet) who reviewed chapter 4! Thanks a bunch! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Cuz I'm working hard to get these chapters all up! Look at this only one chapter left after this! Then I'll probably take a bit of a break from this series and try and get my other story going! Actually I am in desperate need of a beta reader for that story. Just click on my name and get to my bio then read the story that's not a From the Diary . . . story and if you want to be my beta reader email me! I beg of you! But for right now just read this and review it if you want. It would be greatly appreciated though! Thanks!

~Laura

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

!Year Two!

Chapter 5: March and April

****

March 3, 1973

Dear Diary,

All right last night was so cool. I was sitting in the common room working (what's new there?) and it was totally late like 11:30 or so. The whole common room was empty. I was so wrapped up in the essay I was writing I didn't even notice when someone sat down beside me. It totally scared me when they started talking. It was James. I could tell even before I looked at him. And when I did look up he was staring down at me out of his huge chocolate eyes. He's got awesome eyes. They just go on forever. He told me to come with him, he said that he had a way for us to get into the Restricted section. He pulled out this silvery thing it looked like water woven into cloth. It was beautiful. And it's an invisibility cloak! It works totally well, I can see straight through James when he puts it on. So he put it around us and we spent hours in the library looking for that stupid book on Animagi! We finally got back to the common room at like 2:30 and we were both exhausted. I just got up (it's 12:30) and James is still sleeping. So Sirius was glad we found the book, but he was also a bit mad that we didn't wake him up to have him come with us. Come to think of it I don't really know why James didn't insist on getting Sirius. I'll have to ask him. Later.

-Love-

Lily

****

March 9, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay I totally had THE best day of my whole life. You know how this year I'm supposed to have my 1st boyfriend? I do! Eeee! It was totally unexpected! I was in Herbology this morning pruning Devil's Snares. It was really hot and humid in the greenhouse so I was all sweaty and my hair went flat. Basically I looked terrible. Well just as I was packing up my thing Ted Mapleleef came over and started talking to me. I've never really talked to him before, I mean we've always had Herbology with the Ravenclaws but I've never had a real conversation with Ted. He told me that he's been working up the courage to talk to me all year. I thought it was so cute! He's a sweetie and really funny and we totally hit it off. So when he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes! We're gonna study together and he even asked me if I wanted to come eat at the Ravenclaw table with him sometime. Yay!

-Love-

Lily

****

March 19, 1973

Dear Diary,

So I've been together with Ted for a week now. He's so great! I've had a totally great week. Ted is so much fun. We got for walks around the lake and we talk and stuff. We actually have a lot in common we're both muggle-born and we both have a younger sister. We both like quidditch and we both get really good marks. I'm way glad I get to know him, he's totally cool!

-Love-

Lily

****

March 23, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well I finally got around to looking at that book. And guess what! The damn spells aren't' even in the damn book! It told us we have to get another book called _The Spells For and Scary Complications of Becoming an Animagus_. How nuts it that! So now we have to go and get that book too! That will be in the Restricted section too! I'm gonna have to ask James if I can borrow his cloak!

-Love-

Lily

****

March 24, 1973

Dear Diary,

Me and James went back to the library last night. This time Sirius insisted on coming. I really didn't mind. Why would I? So we got the book and it was a lot easier this time considering we know where the Animagi section is. So it only took us like 20 minutes or so. But with the 3 of us under that cloak it wasn't quick business trying to walk somewhere. We couldn't make any noises in case Filch or his rotten cat heard us. So we get half way back to Gryffindor tower when Sirius decides he's hungry. He drags me and James down to the kitchens with him while he gets himself a midnight snack. The great oaf! He's always eating. He never stops I swear! Even now we just had lunch and he's trying to convince someone to go down to the kitchens with him! Boys! Okay so back onto last night. While we were sitting in the kitchens waiting for Sirius to eat I remembered that I wanted to ask James why he didn't have Sirius or Peter come along with us to the library the first night we went. So I asked him and he said that he really didn't know but it was probably because they were already asleep. I dunno I guess that's a good reason but I don't see why he couldn't just was them up.

-Love-

Lily

****

March 31, 1973

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Mum's birthday. I totally forgot until like 3 seconds ago. I didn't even get her a card of anything. I feel totally bad! I'm gonna make her a card in a bit and send it to her tonight. Then at least she'll get something from me, even if it is late! Eee! I hope she's not upset. I hate it when she's upset with me!

Tomorrow is April Fool's Day. The guys have all these pranks lined up. They've got about 6 for evil Snapey-poo! Ha ha poor thing! Oh wait do I feel sorry for him? *searches within* nope not in the least! Then the guys got some for other Slytherins, James has a prank planned for all of his ex-girlfriends (and that's a lot!). Plus the have one for Dumbledore, BUT they won't let Brooke, Meg, or me in on ANY of them! I dunno why. Usually they're happy for the help. Boys, who gets 'em?

Today is boring. Yesterday was important, tomorrow is fun, but today is boring. It's just a boring old Saturday. I don't even have any homework to do. Aggh! I have to go find something to do. I'll go find Ted, see if he wants to go for a walk.

-Love-

Lily

****

April 1, 1973

Dear Diary,

POTTER, LUPIN, PETER, AND BLACK!!! Right now I could shoot them all. Because of them I've got blue hair and the seat of my robes are torn. They put Sticking charms on Farah's, Brooke's, Meg's, and my seats at breakfast then they dumped muggle hair dye on us so it won't come out for 3 weeks! Also the idiots put firecrackers beneath Dumbledore's chair. He luckily found it quite amusing in the spirit of the day. All of James' ex-girlfriends were singing odes to him every time they opened their mouths. Most of them stopped trying to talk by lunchtime. And lastly all the Slytherins' robes glowed scarlet all day and read "Go Gryffindor!" in huge letters! That part was funny but I'm not too happy about me hair. 3 weeks of blueness! *Sniff* At least I'm not Farah, her hair is a screaming pink. So since all of the guys' pranks worked they've earned themselves the name the Marauders. That's was everyone is calling them now!

-Love-

Lily

****

April 3, 1973

Dear Diary,

Ted told me I was beautiful even with blue hair. He's totally sweet. I like him so much! Oh and the full moon's tonight. I hope Remus is okay.

-Love-

Lily

****

April 13, 1973

Dear Diary,

I just got back form the quidditch match. We beat Hufflepuff! 190-30! It was so awesome. James played totally well. I'm so proud of him! So I think there's a party starting up around here. Sirius, Remus, and Peter just went to get some food and some people are putting up the banners that they brought to the match. The team should be back soon. But I dunno I'm only sorta in a party mood. I was thinking about Ted. I just saw him and I know he wants to kiss me, but I dunno I can't see myself kissing him. I don't feel like I should. Ooh team's coming. Time to party. *Half-heartedly* Woo-hoo!

-Love-

Lily

****

April 20, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Remus' birthday and I totally didn't even know. He just acted like it was a normal day all morning. Both he and I didn't even go to breakfast. We sat in the common room and did some of the butt-load of homework we have this weekend. So when we went to lunch I was shocked to find James and Sirius and Peter clad in party hats with noisemakers. Actually the whole Gryffindor table had hats on. So did Professor Masenelly. James and Sirius grabbed each of Remus' arms and frog-marched him to a seat in the center of the table (but not before plunking a hat on both mine and Remus' head and sticking a noisemaker in my mouth). It was totally funny. The whole table was giggly by the time lunch was over. I love birthdays!

-Love-

Lily

****

April 26, 1973

Dear Diary,

Easter holidays start tomorrow! Yay! A whole week off and guess what I get to do? 4 essays for Slywarki (b*tch), 2 for Binns, 1 for McGonnagall, 1 for Masenelly, and 1 for Shell! Grr! That's more than 1 a day! I'm gonna have no free time at all! *Sniff* see what I mean about holidays? Teachers love our stress! My hair's gonna fall out because of it!

-Love-

Lily


	6. May and June

A/N: Alrighty I apologize way super a lot for the really long wait I gave you guys

A/N: Alrighty I apologize way super a lot for the really long wait I gave you guys. I was concentrating on my Harry story and put out to really good chapters (in my opinion but remember I'm biased! Hehe) and just neglected to write for this one. I finally produced the last chapter of this story. It's taken forever I know and I truly am sorry. I hope y'all still read even though I'm a lousy updater. Anywho, on account of the fact that Fanfiction.net is having some MAJOR technical problems I'm not able to get to my reviews right now so I can answer any questions. Once again sorry but this time it's not my fault. One more thing, for those of you who are begging for some L/J I sorry but that's not coming for a while. I still think that 13 is too young to discover the person you want to spend the rest of you life with. You gotta keep reading to get to that. It'll come probably around year 6 or so. Have fun till then. Oh and one more apology, sorry bout the extremely long author's note! He he!

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

!Year Two!

Chapter 6: May and June

****

May 4, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay what an exhausting break! What was point of it? God only knows! I've seen Ted everyday but we hardly get to talk. Usually we're just sitting in the library doing worksheets or writing essays. It stinks cuz he's really fun to talk to but kinda a bore when he's working. Oh well. I like being around hi. He's fun! So I'm was glad that I'm finally done with all 9 of those stupid essays! Sirius is still working on his. He's sitting right next to me working on his 3rd essay for Slywarki (evil bastard!) and he's got like 2 more to do still. Geez! This had been such a long week! We're all on edge. We've been snapping at each other and everyone's being pissy. Brooke just snapped at poor Peter when he asked her a question about a plant that he was writing an essay on. She freaked out and told him that she couldn't do her essay and his, then she yelled at him to get out of her face. I feel totally bad for him. He just asked her a simple question and she freaked! I never thought I'd say this but we need to start classes again to get away from this awful break! That'd be a relief. Wow! I was just thinking, exams are in a month! This year is almost over! It went so fast! I can't even believe it. Wow before I know it I'm gonna be 18 and it's gonna be 1978 and I'll be leaving Hogwarts! Well that's a long time from now so I don't know why I'm even thinking about it. I need to get out of here, I can't stand the bickering.

-Love-

Lily

****

May 11, 1973

Dear Diary,

Our final quidditch match of the season just ended! We beat Slytherin spectacularly! It was amazing! Their seeker didn't even notice when ours went into a dive and caught the snitch. She looked totally bewildered when someone from her team flew over to her and told her that the game was over! It was pretty funny! So basically the Cup is ours! Unless Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff score like 300 and um 30 points, I think is how much we're up by, then the cup is ours! Yay! This is going to be the first time in 4 years that Ravenclaw hasn't won the Quidditch Cup. And their downfall will be Gryffindor! Woo-hoo!

-Love-

Lily

****

May 16, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well we've gathered as much information as possible about the Animagus thingy. We found the spells and James thinks they're ready to try it. The decided to do it on the next full moon, that's the 29th I think. Then they'll all have to do the second spell separately in July. This is going to take them 2 years exactly! I hope they don't mess up. I mean I know James and Sirius could handle it but I'm worried about Peter. He's a year younger tan the rest of us and Transfiguration is not his thing. He's our Potions guy! I still with they'd let me do it with them. It'd be so much fun! Ahh I can dream! They'd never give in. This is Sirius and James I'm talking about, they never give up.

-Love-

Lily
****

May 18, 1973

Dear Diary,

I just had a near death experience! It was so scary. I just, my life it flashed before my eyes! I was sitting by the lake alone just thinking, really about nothing in particular, when I fell in. It was so scary like someone pushed me. The rocks were so slippery that I couldn't get out! It was terrible, I was drowning and I couldn't get out! Then James came along and he pulled me out! He saved my life. It's kinda weird cuz now I feel like I'm in debt to him. I'm so grateful that he was there! I mean if he hadn't have shown up when he did I'd be dead right now!! That is sooooooooo scary!

-Love-

Lily

****

May 19, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay. Right now I am about to shoot James Potter! Yes the same James Potter that just "save my life" yesterday! I just found out that my near death experience, that he saved me from, was also HIS FAULT!! He seemed to think it'd be funny to push me in the lake while under that invisibility cloak of his. ARGH!! He just admitted it to me! I totally blew up at him! In front of the whole common room! I really hope he was extremely embarrassed. Just like I was yesterday when I had to explain to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey that I had fallen in. I didn't stick around to see if he was or not. I was too frustrated and pissed off! So needless to say I no longer feel like I'm in debt to the jerk! Geez I'm just so mad at him right now! I don't know what to do! I need to find Ted! I need to talk to someone cuz Brooke thinks I'm being "unreasonable and silly" about this whole thing. I can't believe she's siding with him. She's supposed to be my best friend. I just hope my boyfriend agrees with me!

-Love-

Lily

****

May 23, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well I'm on speaking terms with Brooke again. She admitted I had a right to be upset. Finally. It only took her like 4 days. Ted did agree with me and he even offered to beat James up for me! I told him not to though, actually I'm afraid he really would've gotten hurt, cuz James alone could've killed Ted. Not to mention Sirius, Remus, and Peter probably would've helped. Oh speaking of Peter, today is his birthday, he's finally 12! I keep forgetting he's a year younger than we are. I mean he is really small but he's one of our really good friends so I dunno, I gave him a book of Prankster's potion recipes. He's a really good potion maker and I figured it'd be good for him for when the guys pull all their pranks on the Slytherins. He loves it!

On a totally different note we had to choose our classes for next year. We still have to take all the regulars like Potions and Herbology and charms and stuff but we can sign up for up to 3 other classes. There's all kinds of choices like Divination (future telling), Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, etc.! Me and Brooke and Meg all signed up for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. I'm excited, next year is gonna be so fun. I can't wait! Only 1more month of this year left! Wa-hoo! This summer I think I'm gonna go visit Meg at her aunt's and probably stay with Remus again. Hopefully it'll be fun! But that a month away. I need to concentrate on exams now.

-Love-

Lily
****

May 29, 1973

Dear Diary,

The guys (minus Remus of course) have detention tonight! So they can't do the first spell. They decided to wait till next month to do it since they won't have a proper amount of time tonight.

-Love-

Lily
****

June 1, 1973

Dear Diary,

It's the last month of school! Finally. I'm so sick of classes! I mean, I don't wanna leave the castle and all of my friends but I'm so unbelievably sick of turning toads into teacups and making books fly around the room! At least next year I'll get a change of pace with some new classes! So this year feels like it's really winding down. Today was the final quidditch match and we got the cup! Yay! Maybe, if we're lucky we'll get the Interhouse Championship too! That'd be cool! Gryffindor hasn't won that in a while either. Like 3 or 4 years I think. To win both would be awesome. So I'm glad we're up for some glory!

Well I'm speaking to James again, but only as of recently. I just got sick of him following me everywhere apologizing and begging me to speak to him. I still haven't completely forgiven him though. I mean, he almost killed me! But then again he did save me too, I dunno!

Anywho me and Ted's 3 month is in 8 days! He's still totally sweet. And still great to talk to, we've never had a boring conversation which is totally great! He's so much fun to be with. We can laugh and talk for hours of we can sit silently in the library studying for exams and it's sill okay. He's so great! I hope things work out with us over the summer. He doesn't live to far from me, maybe like a 10 minute drive, so it should be okay.

So exams start next Monday, not like the day after tomorrow but next Monday. I'm pretty confident. Not at all freaked out like I was last year. I've still been studying a lot cuz these exams are totally important but I'm not spending every waking minute in the library. Not that that didn't do me any good. I got top marks out of all of the first years last year so yeah! I should, hopefully, be able to pull that off again. I've got great marks in all my classes so far, so yeah, I'm good!

-Love-

Lily

****

June 7, 1973

Dear Diary,

Oh my god! Did this week want to be anymore stressful? Geez it's like every teacher wants to cram in every last bit that they can before term ends. I've had so much work to do all; I'm going insane. I seem to do that a lot! I'm getting pissy again. Seriously, I'm snapping on people again. Like this little 1st year ran into me in the corridor today and I totally flipped out on him. I feel kinda bad. Oh well I'm just stressed! Everything will pass when exams are over, I hope.

-Love-

Lily

****

June 12, 1973

Dear Diary,

Exams are halfway over! Only two more days to go! Thank God!

-Love-

Lily

****

June 14, 1973

Dear Diary,

Praise the Lord! Exams are over! I'm so relieved that they're done! I think I did really well. I knew all the stuff that I needed to know and my freezing solution was perfect! I'm sure Masenelly will give me full marks. Slywarki on the other hand, I dunno. He doesn't like to give anyone full marks. He's just so easy to hate. I mean he just drives everyone nuts and we all hate him! I wish Dumbledore would just fire him! Oh well, he's old maybe he'll die. That'd be nice.

Anywho, I went swimming in the lake today. This is the first time it's been truly warm all year! I was so excited that straight after our last exam I dragged Brooke and Meg outside. We swam all afternoon. Sirius, Remus, and James came out around 4:30ish, but Peter decided to stay in. I don't think he like the water. It is kinda gross but it's better than being hot and cooped up inside all day. Then we got out to dry off so Filch wouldn't yell at us when we went inside. That didn't work. As soon as we were halfway dried James started shooting jets of water at us girls with his wand. So we ended up in a water fight. By the time that was over we were about to miss dinner so we had to go inside totally soaked. And of course with our luck, Filch walked into the entrance hall at the same time we did. And of course he was pissed and we all got detention. Figures. I dunno what we have to do. All I know it that we have to go down to the entrance hall at 10:30 tomorrow night. I have no idea what we could be doing in the entrance hall at 10:30 so that'll be fun. (Way sarcastic!)

-Love-

Lily
****

June 16, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well last night was, er, fun. We had to help the gamekeeper, Hagrid, with these weird creatures he had. I don't' even know what they were. They were like these big purple globs of goo that kinda just scooched around. They didn't seem very harmful but Hagrid said they were destroying his vegetables. There were tons of them and they only come out during the night. The creepy part about them is that they shoot out this purple goo hand thingy and it grabs parts of plants. That scared the crap out of me the first time cuz I was standing right next to a tomato plant and I thought it was gonna grab me. I totally screamed and jumped out of my skin. It was pretty funny after that though. So we had to like round them all up into boxes so Hagrid could go dump them in the forest somewhere. Those were seriously the weirdest creatures in the world. But Hagrid is actually a pretty neat guy once you get over the initial shock of his size. I agreed to come have tea with him every once in a while next year. That'll be fun.

-Love-

Lily
****

June 20, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm going home next week. *Sniff* It's sad. I won't see the castle or Ted for 2 whole months. He said his mum won't let him have girls over and he can't go to girls' houses. How much does that bite? I dunno if things are gonna work if I can't see him for 2 WHOLE months. That really sucks though. I really like him.

Okay so on a way different note, I think James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are plotting. They seem to fell they didn't do enough pranks this year so they have to go out with a bang. I dunno I'll have to wait and see. I'm a bit scared I've learned not to underestimate those 4.

-Love-

Lily

****

June 26, 1973

Dear Diary,

Tonight was the last full moon of the school year. We've got all the information that we need so the guys did their 1st spell earlier. James practiced the words and hand motion with Peter all day before Peter even picked up his wand. While they were doing their spells I got to thinking. I know just as much about this whole Animagus thing, if not more, than those guys. And Brooke's really good at Transfiguration. So I taught her and we did the 1st spell too. The guys can't and don't have to ever know. They'll murder me! Anywho, I'm excited to figure out what kinda animal I'll be! I wish I could be like a butterfly or something. Butterflies are awesome, I could fly around and stuff. And plus butterflies are pretty like me. I kinda wish I could tell the guys but I dunno. I think that'd be a really bad idea. But it would be fun to be able to help Remus with them. Oh well. Friday is our last night here. I can't believe this year is over. It's gone so fast with this whole Animagus thing. Wow. I'm gonna be a third year already. Wow. 

-Love-

Lily

****

June 29, 1973

Dear Diary,

It's our last night. Tomorrow I get to go home to overly proud parents and a hateful sister. No more castle and dormitory for 2 whole months. I'm gonna miss my friends sooooooo much. And Ted too. At least I'll be able to see my friends. Speaking of my friends the six of us plus Peter are camping out in the common room again this year. We're gonna play Truth or Dare. I've just barely got enough of that powder left for one game. And everyone agreed to sign this spiral like a yearbook, just like last year. So I'll write about the T or D game on the train tomorrow.

-Love-

Lily

Dear Lily,

Wow. It's hard to believe that I've known you for two years. It seems like just yesterday was the 1st day of last year when we stayed up talking half the night. But it also seems like I've known you forever. You're my best friend okay? Don't you forget that. The you-know-what thing will be a blast even without the guys. It'll be just you and me. Can't wait 'til we're done with it! Have fun this summer. I'll owl you as often as possible.

-Love ya babe-

Brooke Hamilton

Lil~

Hey my girl! I still luv you to pieces. You're the greatest girl and one of my best friends. Forget about the Animagus thing. It's better that we didn't do it. It's safer this way. Anywho, my aunt said you and Brooke can come stay this summer. You totally have to, you'll adore the house. Have fun this summer. I'll write. I promise.

-Love 4 ever-

Meghan Sheilds

Red-

Hey you! One more year down, 5 more to go! This year was great. Thanks a ton for the help with the Animagi thing. Without you we never would have found out everything we did. I'm sorry you couldn't do it with us, but I stand with James, if something had happened to you or Brooke I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. So maybe this year we can all party at my house, instead of Moon man's. I'm sure his parents would be happy 'bout that. I dunno I'll owl you about it later. Luv you.

~Still Sirius-ly Yours~

Sirius Black

P.S. You're even hotter this year! Heh heh!

Hey Red,

Here we are again. You sitting in your chair by the window and me sitting on the floor next to you, writing in your diary. Where have I seen this before? J So this year was fun, glad I got to know you even better, blahdy blah blah blah! All that stuff required in end of the year notes. Well thanks for the Animagi help. I'm sorry that I refuse to let you do it too, but I'm just looking out for your safety. It'd drive me nutsos if something had happened to you. Well for your records my girlfriend total for the year was 23. (That's including Martha Bigswart, the dare). So I'm a bit girl friendly. I can't help it if I'm adored. Heh heh just kidding. Well have a kick ass summer with your mean sister. If you need sanity find an owl and send me a letter. And you're still hot! J 

-Love always-

James Matthew Potter

Dear Lily,

Okay. I just need to thank you first off. You were the 1st person who knew about me. You kept my secret 'til everyone else found out. I'm forever grateful. You also helped to figure out the Animagi thing even though you didn't get to be a part of it. Having Peter, Sirius and James with me at my monthly horrors will be a big help. But you've helped just as much if not more than they will just by figuring it out for them. Well I doubt my mum will let you guys come stay again after the hell we put her through last year. Maybe we could go somewhere else like James' of something. I don't know. Anyways thanks for all your help and for being and amazing person and friend. Love you!

-Love always-

Remus Joseph Lupin

Red,

So my 1st year here is over. You guys have all been great. I'm so glad you all wanted to hang out with me even though I'm only a 1st year. Red, you've been an awesome friend to me. You've helped me out in my schoolwork and everything else. Thanks a bunch. I'm so glad I've got 5 more years of school with you. I dunno what I'm gonna do without you. We've gotta do something this summer. Ok? Owl me.

-Yours Truly-

Peter Pettigrew

Dear Lily,

Okay I know that I haven't known you for very long, but I really like you. You're a great person and we have so much in common. I'm so glad that I finally asked you out. The last 3 ½ months have been great with you. Too bad our "kisses" are always interrupted before they start. J I'm sorry we can't spend any time together over the summer, but I'll call you everyday. I promise.

-Love-

Theodore Mapleleef

****

June 30, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm on the train. I'm going home. Unfortunately. I miss the castle already. Pooey. Oh well, I'll survive (unless Petunia kills me!) so our "sleepover" in the common room last night was really fun. Sirius and me took James' invisibility cloak and got some stuff to make s'mores with. So we roasted marshmallows in the fireplace. Then we played Truth or Dare and the game went as follows:

Brooke: Guys this is the last of the powder. So this is the last time we can a have a totally truthful Truth or Dare game.

Meg: Until we get some more powder.

Me: Right, now Brooke go!

Sirius: I wanted to go first! (He pouts in mock hurt)

Me: Okay then go.

Sirius: Red, truth or dare?

Me: Truth (I take a drink of the potion)

Sirius: After 3 ½ months why haven't I caught you and Ted making out all over the place?

Me: Cuz I haven't kissed him yet.

James: (in shock) What? After 3 ½ months you haven't even kissed him yet?!

Me: no I just . . . it hasn't been the right time. Well actually it has but everytime it is the right time we get interrupted before we start. I dunno it jus hasn't happened yet.

Remus: (Rolling his eyes) Oke Doke! (everyone laughs)

Sirius: Score one for the moon man!

Me: Alright Remus, Truth or Dare?

Remus: Truth. (takes a drink)

Me: (smirking) Who was the last person you kissed?

Remus: (a bit uncomfortably) um no one. 

Me: (laughing) That's what I thought, then don't make fun of me!

Peter: And Red ties the score!

Remus: Alright, James Truth or Dare?

James: Dare (a mischievous glint in his eyes)

Remus: Okay. Anyone got a good dare for Jamesie here?

James: (indignantly) Don't call me that!

Sirius: Why not Jamesie? Don't like your ickle nicky name?

James: Eat dirt. I'm still waiting for my dare!

Brooke: (smirks) I got one. (She gets up, goes over to Remus, and whispers something in his ear.)

Remus: (his face breaks into a huge grin as Brooke whispers to him) Okay Jamsie! (James shoots him an evil glare) You my friend have to go the whole train ride home commando!

James: No prob easy as . . . (grinning)

Remus: I am not done. You've got to put your underwear on the outside of the door to our compartment. And they have to have "James' tush here" written on them. (James' grin fades. Remus gives Brooke a high five and grins evilly)

James: Are you serious? (instantly clamps his hand to his mouth.)

Sirius: Nope that's me! (Everyone groans)

Meg: okay! We know that you're Sirius you don't have to tell us every time okay? (Sarcastically)

Sirius: (a mock shocked expression on his face) Fine, then. If y'all don't . . .

Me: Y'all? What are we in the south U.S. now?

Sirius: Fine if you all don't like my jokes then I won't talk at all.

Brooke: Ahh peace! So James you doing your dare?

James: Sure, why not. Alrighty my turn! Who will be my luck victim? (looks around mischievously) Peter, Truth or Dare?

Peter: Umm truth? (takes a large gulp from the glass)

Meg: Whoa boy you don't need that much!

Peter: Oops sorry!

James: Okay then, um, I can't really think of a Truth for you. Hmm . . . anyone?

Me: what animal do you hope you'll be?

Peter: um well something big and powerful, maybe a horse? Yeah a stallion!

Sirius: Watch you turn out to be like a fish or a rat or something!

Peter: Ugh that'd be awful!

Meg: Oh you're talking again?

Sirius: No someone in the room is a ventriloquist, of course I'm talking again! (sarcastically)

Peter: so is it my turn now?

Me: Yup go!

Peter: Okay Meg, Truth or Dare?

Meg: Um I dunno hold on a sec let me decide.

Sirius: Geez it's not a life or death matter, just pick one!

Meg: Okay okay! Um Dare.

Peter: Ooh okay. Guys any ideas? (turning to James, Sirius, and Remus)

*Sirius whispers something to James who nods. Sirius then proceeds to tell Peter who looks disgusted but nods*

Peter: Okay Meg, tomorrow at breakfast you have to kiss Snape! 

Meg: Ugh gross! Are you serious? (Sirius grins and opens his mouth to speak) Don't even! (Sirius shuts his mouth quickly).

Brooke: What's with you guys and kissing dares? It's always one of us. And if you didn't notice we always avoid REALLY kissing who ever!

Sirius: So? (staring blankly at Brooke).

Brooke: (rolls eyes) Boys!

Me: I agree!

Meg: Me too!

Remus: So you doing you dare or not?

Meg: (sighs) Fine! But just for the record I am protesting cuz it's cruel to me! Sirius truth or dare?

Sirius: How 'bout Truth for a change?

Meg: Okay. (smirking) Take a drink! (Sirius does) You like Brooke right?

Sirius: Yeah! (grins sheepishly) (Brooke blushes a lot). So sweetums, Truth or Dare?

Brooke: (recovering) Ugh don't call me sweetums! Dare.

Sirius: Poor choice on your part. I dare you to kiss me.

Brooke: here you go with the kissing again! I've kissed you like 50 times because of this stupid game!

Sirius: I was not finished. (He paused dramatically) no cheater kissed this time! It's gotta be a real kiss.

Brooke: oh. (blushes again)

I totally think Brooke likes him too cuz she didn't protest nearly enough!

Brooke: Fine. (she gets up and kisses Sirius full on)

*Most of us sit dumbfounded as they continue kissing*

James: Wa-hoo boy! Yeah!

The game basically ended there. Actually Brooke was pretty embarrassed so she decided the game was over! So now I'm about an hour away from King's Cross. Snape is smiling like an idiot, and Meg is still brushing her teeth! (kidding, but she is pretty grossed out. Who wouldn't be?) Brooke and Sirius are sitting as far apart as possible. They've hardly talked all day! James' underwear was hanging on the door but a while back two Hufflepuff girls came and stole them! It was hilarious, seriously those two girls could be the presidents of the James Potter Fan Club! Ted is searching for the witch with the food cart. He gave up sitting with all of his friends just so he could sit with me! What a sweetie.

So this is the last page of this diary. These things are the perfect size. A whole year fits perfectly into one! Okay. Year two is complete. 5 more to go!

-Love always-

Lily Marie Evans


End file.
